


frozen days

by bringtherain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 21st Century, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pre-Avengers (2012), Time Travel, World War II, also somewhat fluffy, but very minor breaking of the fourth wall. it's sort of implied in some dialogue at the end, i tried to add other characters but idk what happened, not necessarily ooc or at least it's as in character as i could make it, they're kinda just mentioned but not actually in the fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringtherain/pseuds/bringtherain
Summary: Did Private Lorraine survive the war? Steve needs to know
Relationships: Pvt. Lorraine/Steve Rogers





	frozen days

One of the first things Steve did after SHIELD debriefed him properly (thanks Fury. that sure was a lot of help) was ask for the files of everyone he worked with in the war. The Howling Commandos, Colonel Philips, Agent Carter, Howard Stark.. He was afraid they wouldn't have included her in the file, deemed her unimportant but miraculously his eyes landed on the name Lorraine. He breathed a sigh of relief. Until he actually _read_ the file.

She was reported missing. No eye witnesses. She just disappeared. Steve suddenly felt his stomach drop, _what happened?_ Was she simply not high enough on the food chain for people to care to look for her? She wasn't doing fieldwork, she should've been out of danger. Steve read on, frantically looking for more information. Aside from that SSR file which sadly concluded that she was likely kidnapped and considered the matter closed, there was no mention of her. History apparently forgot about her.

\---

It all started when Steve went looking for Howard Stark. He found her instead, reading the newspaper. She started flirting with him and well lots of ladies did but he felt drawn to her. Steve wasn't sure why he let her pull him by the tie across the room but he did. And when she kissed him. Wow. It just felt right.

\---

Thanos snapped half the universe. So many people gone. It was devastating. Steve's grief haunted him. It haunted him like Lorraine's disappearance. And then Scott reappeared.

\---

They did it. They undid the snap. Steve could've cried from relief. But he had one last job to do. And in the middle of it, Steve realized something. He can save Lorraine from being kidnapped. He talked to Bucky before leaving. He would be back soon.

"Steve? Is that you? How is that possible?" Private Lorraine was shocked. Her grip slackened on her pen and it clattered on her desk. She had been in the middle of doing paperwork in the backroom like usual.

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me but you have to come with me. Please. You're in danger."

"What do you mean?" She was alarmed.

"Someone's going to try and kidnap you! I'm from the future. I read the file. I don't want you to disappear..."

"Oh, I think I understand now" she said, getting up and moving closer to him, "maybe it's because I go with you."

Steve very much felt like it was their first meeting and she was pulling him in by the tie. "Don't you want to say goodbye? Before we go off into the future?"

"To whom? It's clear no one appreciates me here. I'm invisible."

"Not to me. You've always been important. You're not just a side character created to make someone else jealous about kissing me."

"You're right. Every character is important, creators just have to take the time to develop them."

She once again pulls him down by the tie and they kiss. "God. I love you."

"You sure you don't have anyone waiting for you in the future?"

"No, not in the romantic sense. But I do have my family."

"Your family, huh? I can't wait to meet them." She took Steve's hand and they walked into the 21st century together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crack fic I guess. No disrespect meant to peggy carter, I'm only specifically against endgame steggy. Also developing private lorraine more as a character and fleshing out her backstory a little bit is fun. More people should try it. (Also if it wasn't clear, Steve's family is basically the Cap Squad, Sam, Bucky, Natasha plus the Avengers)
> 
> This probably reads more like a summary of a longer work or like an overview than an actual finished fic and yeah that's one of my problems when I write but I don't have time/don't plan on polishing this. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading! Title is from the song Brielle by Sky Sailing


End file.
